C-evo test Book 31/5th 100 turns
See C-evo test Book 31/4th 100 turns See C-evo test Book 31/6th 100 turns Hanging Gardens 401. 2001 Tarquinia builds The Hanging Gardens, starts Library: 4+20+(20-4:18+8) Paestum infantry, starts Magellan: 2+34+(30-5:29+36) Neapolis harbor, starts marketplace: 4+12+(15-3=6+6) 402. 2002 Atomic Theory > ground unit research for top defenders Roma Cruiser, start howitzer Tarquinia 13: 0+30+(16-3:15+6) Pompeii 4 plus engineers, do more: 0+6+(6-1=3+2) Capua destroyer, starts another Neapolis 10: 4+14+(17-4=7+6) Tarracina 3: 3+1+0 404. 2004 Tarquinia Library, start howitzer: New defenders resist almost anything 405. 2005 NEW Infantry: 44/176/1.5 Overweight, Mil Acad, cost 60 Corinth 5 plus temple, start new infantry: 0+7+(7-4=2+1) Three cruisers head out from Pompeii. British capture Corinth 4 - they had more forces just out of sight. 406. 2006 Edo Hydro, start new infantry Neapolis marketplace, start barracks: 4+14+(17-4:10+6) All ships now travel faster 407. 2007 Paestum builds Magellan's Expedition, starts howitzer. Ercolanum 3 plus barracks: start new infantry: 0+4+(2-1=1+0) Destroy Corinth and two Brits. 408. 2008 Roma new inf, starts engineers Neapolis 11 Casinum Town Hall, start courthouse: 1+2+(2-1=1+0) 409. 2009 Roma 14 plus engineers, start The Lighthouse: 3+24+(26-0:29+19) Capua 13 plus settlers, start Newton's College: 0+32+(22-5:20+12) Tarquinia howitzer, starts new inf Neapolis barracks, start theater: 1 profit +18+(17-4:10+6) Pompeii 2 plus settlers, starts barracks: 0+2+(2-0=1+1), and vacated British destroy Athens. 410. 2010 Paestum howitzer, start Superhighways. Sell a few buildings in doubtful places, then START REVOLUTION 411. 2011 Sink ironclad near east island. New Government 413. 2013 We are a MONARCHY. Cash 888-2, research 99. But when we start moving people it changes: 888+41, research +139. It's all those extra sea trade units. And Newton is only 8 turns away. So tax 40%, cash 888+5, research 168. 414. 2014 Electronics > Mass Production; our tech graph has passed Egypt's Tarquinia new inf, start engineers Beneventum new city, third along the main drag: 1+1+0 Talk to Egyp, get Conscription for Electronics 415. 2015 Tarquinia 12 plus engineers: start the Hoover Dam: 3+30+(20-0:18+18) 416. 2016 Two more ironclads out east; one sinks a cruiser. Neapolis theater, start sewer system: 7+14+(23-1;13+13) Boost for coastal tiles 417. 2017 Roma builds The Lighthouse, starts Superhighways: 5+41+(35-0:31+31) Ostia keeps producing new infantry: 0+39+(16-0:13+15) Paestum Superhighways (9 more trade), start howitzer: 1 profit +48+(44-1:38+78) Mass Production 418. 2018 Mass Production > Theology; Neapolis and Tarquinia share a mercury tile. Roma 15: -1+57+(34-0:31+30) Edo cathedral, start aqueduct: 8+8+(12-2=4+6) Americans ending friendship Americans on the warpath 419. 2019 Theology > University Capua builds Newton's College, starts Destroyer: 2+45+(32-1:27+56) Neapolis 12: 4+20+(27-1:15+32) Sparta new infantry, start temple: 3+6+(5-1:2+4) Tarracina Town Hall, start 4+2+(4-0:2+4) Find Brits on land that was western Egypt. Six die but two of our ships head home for recovery. Tax down to 30%: cash 906-30; research 462. Americans predictably declare war on us. With about half our population and not much extra technology, they may regret that. 420. 2020 University > Plastics Roma Superhighways, start University: 1 profit +55+(37-0:24+78) Paestum Howitzer, start University: profit 1 +45+(44-1:29+180) Tarracina 4: 3+8+(7--:2+8) British have howitzers 128/32/2/5, arty. Its first one near Sparta died a virgin. Talk to Japanese: get Alliance. They don't want Mass Production. They have 4 cities, having lost 2 to us and 3 to the Brits, who are besieging Osaka; Jap territory extends to Antarctica, as does the Americans'. Japs have done no sea exploration nor found any American cities, but they have a tank across the border looking for one. Talk to Egyptians: seems we are unworthy to have an alliance with them, and they are not giving us Economics even for Sanitation and Refining. Brits and Americans may swallow them up! Cash 867-30, research 470 (which looks as if it will give us two fully new (and four half-ready) advances in every 3 turns). 421. 2021 American tank 93/62/2.5 arty, cost 80. American riflemen 31/93/1.5 (not arty), cost 40. They surely have stronger units in reserve, with Robotics and Composites?? Americans capture Osaka 6 and turn to Edo. 422. 2022 Plastics > Composites Sell stuff from Edo, where the new arty is badly damaged. Neapolis sewer system, start library. Ercolanum new infantry, to go to Edo; start another. 423. 2023 No damage at Edo; brits show several empty transports west of Egypt. Composites > (focus Laser) Economics Roma University, start Destroyer: 5+45+(42-0:29+130) Paestum University, start howitzer: 1 profit +45+(44-1:29+268) - handy thing, Observatory! Edo 8, start new infantry, sell hydro: 2+14+(9-2:2+10) 424. 2024 Little or no damage. New British Infantry: 64/96/1.5, arty, cost 72 Capua Destroyer, start University. Aquileia 3: 3+1+0? - no, 2+2+0 for one turn 425. 2025 Lost exploratory cruiser west of Sparta. Economics > Robotics Neapolis 13: 5+22+(30-1:13+40) Aquileia Town Hall, start temple: 3+1+(4-0:1+6) Japanese capture San Francisco 7! - then vacate it 426. 2046 Robotics > Miniaturization Ostia another new infantry, starts Mfg Plant: 0+36+(165-0:11+32). Paestum Howitzer, starts Mfg Plant. Neapolis Library, starts Mfg Plant: 5+22+(30-1:13+60). Americans retake SF 6. British ironclad kills an old infantry outside Sparta at great cost. 427. 2047 Miniaturization > The Laser (which will maximize our ground strength until we start future tech) Casinum 3: 3+2+(4-0:1+6) Saturnia new speculative city north of Ercolanum: 1+3+0 Tax briefly down to 10% to get The Laser next turn: cash 1106-122, research 810. 428. 2028 The Laser > Ground unit research Roma 16: 4+45+(43-0:9+174) Capua University, start Mfg Plant: 2+41+(32-1:6+126) Japs are sending a 132/88/2.5 to San Francisco. Tax up to 30%: cash 993-42, research 670. 429. 2029 New Marines 272/272/1.5, arty, overweight, cost 135 (line). Research Computers. Roma Destroyer, start Mfg Plant. Neapolis 14: 1 profit +40+(28-1:12+56) Tarracina 5 just too early: 3+2+(5-0:2+6) Hoover Dam 430. 2030 Computers > Rocketry Tarquinia builds Hoover Dam, sell hydro, start Mfg Plant Tarracina temple, start granary: 6+2+(6-0:2+8) 432. 2032 Rocketry > Advanced Rocketry Paestum Mfg Plant, sell Power Station, start Research Lab: 1 profit +69+(44-1:29+268) Capua 14: 0+50+(33-1:22+98) Talk to Egyptians, get Literature for Rocketry. 433. 2033 Advanced Rocketry > Nuclear Fission Roma 17: 1 profit +53+(41-0:27+130) 434. 2034 Sparta 5 plus tenple: 8+0+(8-2:2+8) 435. 2035 Nuclear Fission > Nuclear Power for ship speed Roma Mfg Plant, sell Power Stn, start Research Lab: Ostia Mfg Plant, sell Power Stn, start Sewer System: 3+14+(17-0:11+36) Capua Mfg Plant, sell Power Stn, start Research Lab: 0+77+(33-1:22+98) Neapolis Mfg Plant, sell hydro, start Offshore Platform: 4+45+(30-1:13+60) Tax to 20% to speed Nuke P: 1362-98, research 782 436. 2036 Nuclear Power > Naval research Paestum Research Lab, start howitzers: 1 profit +69+(44-1:20+408) Eastern Destroyer sinks ironclad and flees from second one. Ships stronger, faster, cheaper 437. 2037 New Battle Ship 248/496/5.5(+2), carry 4, radar, artillery, cost 342 line). Research The Corporation. Edo howitzer, start engineers: 2+11+(9-2:1+12) Tarquinia Mfg Plant, start University: 0+69+(18-0:9+42) Ercolanum new infantry, start Trade Goods: 2+2+(3-1:0+4) Disarm (American) Osaka 4; Brits likely to enter it first. 438. 2038 The Corporation > (focus Space Flight) Combustion Engine Roma Research Lab, start Military Academy (paying 28 to finish): 1 profit +86+(41-0:18+198) Ostia Sewer System, sell Mil Acad, start University: 3+40+(17-0:6+42) Capua Research Lab, start Battle Ship line: 0+77+(33-1:13+156) Aquileia 4: 4+2+(6-0:1+10) Brits have scattered from Osaka: our new infantry and howitzer are a fearsome combination! Capture (American) Osaka 3. We have built 21 of the new infantry (44/176) and not lost a single one. Isolated cities can still build them, but our much stronger marines (272/272) will gradually take over from them. They will significantly augment the still useful but now weaker howitzers (220/44/2.5) and our strongest unrestricted defenders, the old infantry (124/93). 439. 2039 Combustion Engine > Flight Roma Military Academy, starts line of Marines: 3+80+(43-0:20+204) Neapolis Offshore Platform, start University: 0+81+(25-1:7+56) Sparta 6: 0+14+(6-1:1+8) 440. 2040 Flight > Advanced Flight Edo 6 plus settlers (who scuttle off northwards), start Factory 3+3+(8-1:1+12) Tarquinia University, start Research Lab: 3+54+(23-0: 11+80) Tarracina Granary, start factory: 6+2+(6-0;1+10) Casinum granary, start temple: 3+2+(4-0;1+6) Egy talk: we get Communism for Flight 441. 2041 Advanced Flight > Space Flight Neapolis University, start Research Lab: 0+81+(25-1;7+84) Tarracina 6: 0+15+(10-1;2+14) Osaka takeover complete; sell library, start (optimistically) Town Hall: 4+2+0 442. 2042 Space Flight > Smart Weapons Roma 18: 2+77+(44-0;20+210) Ostia University, start Research Lab: 3+54+(17-0;6+62) Edo 7: 4+3+(10-2;2+12) Pompeii 3: 3+2+(4-0;1+6) Americans have hardened missile launcher 216/54/2.5, arty, fanatic, cost 135 line. 443. 2043 Smart Weapons > Refrigeration Roma builds first Marines (elite), continues Paestum does another howitzer then starts Space Port Capua first Battle Ship and will do more. Tarquinia 14: 2+57+(21-0;9+76) Casinum 4: 1+5+(6-0;1+10) 444. 2044 Neapolis Research Lab, start Superhighways: 0+81+(25-1;7+114) Destroyer disarms York 11 and still has 55% health - no ironclads close to home? Cash drain too high: tax 50%: 671-16, research 678 445. 2045 Refrigeration > Philosophy Ostia 13: 0+69+(16-0;18+36) Tarquinia Research Lab, start Superhighways: 3+57+(21-0;24+60) Corinth had Uranium Sink 3 ironclads at no risk. Last turn we sank one that had killed an engineer. York was back to 12 but unguarded, so it's now 8. 446. 2046 Philosophy > Impulse Drive (by mistake) Ostia Research Lab, start Superhighways: 0+69+(16-0;18+48) Neapolis Superhighways, start Bank: 3+66+(32-1;24+90) York now 4. 447. 2047 Brits finally get it all together and destroy Osaka (and its infantry and howitzer). Saturnia new infantry (green), start Town Hall: 1+1+0. York down to 2 and Destroyer moves into safer water. Sink ironclad at Alba. 448. 2048 Impulse Drive > Synthetic Food Ostia Superhighways, start Supermarket: 2+72+(26-0;29+78) Paestum Space Port (which, naturally, doubles all bonuses on tiles), start Supermarket Edo 8: 1 profit +12+(9-2;4+6) Tarquinia Superhighways, start Stock Exchange Neapolis Bank, start Bach's Cathedral 449. 2049 Ostia Supermarket, start Harbor (for its pond): 3+72+(26-0;29+78) Paestum Supermarket, start MIR Space Station: 0+75+(42-1;47+240) Pompeii 4: 4+3+(6-0;3+6) Aquileia 5 and temple, start granary: 5+3+(8-0;4+8) Small setback 450. 2050 Americans get their act together and capture Edo; then the Brits take it: 2. Synthetic Food > Literature Roma 19: 4+59+(44-0;49+132) Ostia Harbor, start barracks: 4+59+(30-0;33+90). Pompeii barracks, start marketplace: 4+3+(6-0;3+6) Start cashing in at Ercolanum and Saturnia. But with the arrival of a Marine we restart growth at Alba Longa. Uranium near coast away to the west; now British territory. 451. 2051 Literature > Material Technology 1 Ostia barracks, start offshore platform (which will cost 2 per turn but return 3 resources now) Sparta factory, start Mfg Plant: 0+42+(6-1;3+4) Casinum temple, start aqueduct Find Brits' Uranium city: Changchun 12; reduce it to 7 Find London!!! 12 - now 10; destroyer has 3 stripes but only 2% health; they get him next turn. Now bloody McAfee Security Scan pops up and tricks me into wasting a few "years" of work on this page, including description of destruction of Sparta. All is revealed 457. 2057 (continued) :MIR Space Station: Borsippa 9 (far to the south of what was Corinth) has Cobalt, but we might do better setting up on East Island north-east of Alba Longa. Nanjing 12 (across sea east of Byblus) has Mercury but we have our own. Changchun (as already noted, far to the west of Neapolis) has Uranium, and might be a better target than trying to re-establish near old Corinth (PS, as you will read below, our first attempt with two Battle Ships and seven alpine marines failed after half a dozen turns; but we will have much stronger forces if we go there again). We (popn 146, territory 522, tech 95%) have 14 marines (272/272, overweight), 15 infantry (44/176, overweight), 6 howitzer (220/44/2.5), 7 infantry (124/93), 8 Battle Ship (248/496, *7.5), 1 Destroyer (184/368, *6.5, about to be recycled) (* includes Magellan) British (popn 724 - they have been top since about 1750; territory 1910; tech 64%) have 184 Infantry (64/96) (some fanatic), 150 howitzer (128/32), 55 cavalry (50/25/2.5), 86 riflemen (50/50), 14 dragoons (48/16/2.5), 7 ironclad (368/184/4.5), 30 transport (0/276/4.5), 9 galleon (64/32/3.5), and sundries. Lots of transport east from south China to Egypt and north from Babylon etc. to the Byblus Peninsula. Nearest transport to Alba and Izumo is at Babylon. Their military technology includes Mobile Warfare, Automobile, Steel, Amphibious Warfare, Magnetism, Explosives, Tactics, but no Mass Production, Democracy, Radio, Flight, Electricity; they are researching The Republic. Between Alba Longa and Byblus there are about 60 foot units and probably several hidden howitzers. Alba Longa just needs lots of very strong defenders (with the occasional Battle Ship patrol)!! Americans (popn 68, territory 218, tech 69%) have 7 missile launchers (215/54/2.5), 7 marines (108/162), 4 riflemen (31/93), 2 tanks (93/62/2.5), no ships. We should try to capture and use their cities. They are threatening British Nagoya, which is great, but we can start at their north-west end. Egyptians (popn 8, territory 50, tech 68%) have 1 tank, 1 rifleman, 1 ironclad; Alexandria is likely to fall within 10 turns. Our ships could be very well placed to play major role in taking it over. Japanese (popn 15, territory 94, tech 60%) have 3 riflemen. Recently annoying the Americans and seem not to interest the British. We need a stronger ground unit that is not overweight. Beneventum Town Hall, start temple: 3+1+4-0:2+4) Aquileia granary, start cathedral: 5+6+6-0;2+8) 458. 2058 Material Technology 1 > Ground unit research Ostia 14: 3+67+(31-0;36+114) Pompeii 6: 5+5+(11-0;4+14) New strong alpine marines 459. 2059 New marines 234/156/1.5, arty, alpine, 1st strike, power of will, cost 153 (line). Research Mat Tech 2 Ostia builds Shinkansen Express, start new Marines Roma 21 with morale 20, continue old marines for a while: 2+64+(46-0;54+168). Paestum 18: 1 profit +75+(45-1;54+312) Tarracina Mfg Plant, start cathedral: 4+51+9-1;3+10) Aquileia 6: 0+12+(7-0;3+8) 460. 2060 Egyptians gone. Paestum finishes howitzer, starts new marines, as do others Alba Longa 3: 3+4+0 461. 2061 Tarquinia 15: 5+59+(34-1;39+120) Tarracina 7 and cathedral, start aqueduct: 5+51+(10-1;4+10) 462. 2062 Pompeii 7: 5+6+(14-0;6+16) Capture (British) Alexandria 2. 463. 2063 Tarracina aqueduct, start library: 5+51+(10-1;4+10) Ercolanum sees Americans arrive and Brits retreat. Casinum aqueduct, start cathedral: 1+9+(9-1;3+10) 464. 2064 Pompeii marketplace, start library: 5+6+(14-0;9+16) Capture (British) Byblos 6 ''' (in northern Egypt) with the ship that was exploring in the last picture and took its old infantry through a minefield in western Egypt 465. 2065 Ostia 15: 1 profit +71+(30-0;36+108) Tarquinia 16: Tarracina 8 and Library, start university: 4+59+(13-2;4+20) Alexandria takeover complete: 1+11 (trade goods using manganese) +0 - and we have the previous owners' pollution debit! 466. 2066 Material Tech 2 > MT3 Pompeii 8: 0+12+(12-0;7+14) Beneventum 4: 4+8+(6-1;2+6) 467. 2067 British recapture Byblos 4. Capua 16: 1 profit +77+(38-2;42+132) Neapolis 13 plus engineers, start supermarket: 3+48+(32-1;36+114) 468. 2068 Roma 22: 0+72+(46-0;54+168) Tarquinia 14 plus engineers, start Leonardo: Neapolis supermarket, start trade goods: 4+42+(34-1;39+120) Tarracina University, start Research Lab: 4+59+(13-2;4+30) Alba Longa Town Hall, start temple: 4+2+(4-0;2+4) Aquileia 7 plus cathedral, start factory: 2+17+(8-0;3+10) Tax down to 30%: cash 1026-11, research 1210 469. 2069 Neapolis 14: 3+56+(34-1;30+128) Recapture Byblos 2. Saturnia welcomes howitzer and two new marines. 470. 2070 Alba Longa 4: 3+4+(7-1;2+8) 471. 2071 Tarracina 9: 1 profit +60+(21-3;5+58) Saturnia feeliong secure starts Town Hall: 2+4+0. 472. 2072 Material Technology 3 > "New unit design (Ground)" Roma ends its line of old marines, sells mil academy, and starts engineers. Tarracina Research Lab, start Superhighways: 0+78+(16-2;4+60) Byblos takeover complete: 1 + 3 trade goods Paestum starts military academy. 473. 2073 Marines Mark III - 490/392/1.5, overweight, cost 189 line; they have guns on their shoulders. Research Mat Tech 4 (We could have a ship 830/664/7.5 costing 450 or a plane 306/51/12.5 costing 224) Roma 20 plus engineers, start supermarket Paestum Mil Acad, start newest marines: 1 profit +72+(45-1;39+372) Tarquinia 16: 4+68+(34-1;30+138) Pompeii library, start aqueduct: 0+12+(12-0;6+24) Beneventum temple, start granary: 5+2+(6-1;2+6) 474. 2074 Brits kill newest Jap city. Tarquinia builds Leonard's Chapel (diving our research the expected boost), starts trade goods: 4+68+(34-1;30+138) Roma Supermarket, start engineers: 3+49+(46-0;42+192) Saturnia 4: 1+8+0 Tarracina superhighways, start marketplace: 3+63+(22-3;6+78) Casinum 7 plus cathedral, start factory: 8+4+(12-1;3+16) '''Capture Elephantine 4 Tax down to 20%: cash 1215-25, research 1446 Brits retake Elephantine 2 475. 2075 Roma 18 plus settlers, start Glider!: 4+47+(44-0;27+210) Neapolis 15: 2+68+(34-1;21+156) Beneventum 5: 5+9+(8-1;1+12) Tarracina marketplace, start bank: 3+63+(22-3;6+90) Destroy Elephantine, capture Pi-Ramesses 5, thanks to Egyptian railroads. Disarm Changchun. Brits destroy Nagasaki. We capture a city with Uranium 476. 2076 Material Tech 4 > MT5 Roma glider, start another. Capture Changchun 10, using two Battle Ships and seven alpine marines. Brits destroy Ercolanum and its three occupants. 477. 2077 Roma 2nd glider, start trade goods. Paestum first of the newest marines Saturnia (with several reinforcements close) Town Hall, start temple: 2+6+(6-2;1+6) Tarracina Bank, start courthouse: 3+87+(19-3;9+78) Casinum 8: 0+12+(13-1;2+20) Aquileia 8: 2+9+(11-1;2+13) No sign of Brits near Changchun except the engineer who has kindly drained a swamp for us. 478. 2078 Tarquinia 17: 3+69+(35-1;21+162) Tarracina courthouse, start colosseum: 0+78+(27-2;15+120) Pi-Ramesses takeover complete, start temple: 0+6+0 479. 2079 Changchun takeover complete, start cathedral: 5+9+0 Alba Longa temple, start coastal fortress: 3+4+(7-1;1+10) Clusium new city on river junction south of main group: 2+1+0 480. 2080 Roma 18: 3+48+(45-0;27+216) Ostia 16: 2+72+(31-0;18+150) British capture Satsuma (the only decent city the Japs had since our alliance). In the same turn they get Shimonoseki, the last Jap city. No allies left 481. 2081 Japanese gone. Material Technology 5 > MT6 (though we could have gone for a mobile 472/354 ground unit - almost as much defense as the latest overweights) Road/river line reaches Saturnia and Izumo. Pompeii aqueduct, start factory: 5+7+(17-0;4+42) Beneventum granary, start factory: 0+17+(6-1;1+8) Tarracina 10 plus colosseum, sell cathedral, start supermarket: 0+81+(28-2;15+126) 482. 2082 Pompeii 9: 5+8+(20-0;6+48) Tarracina supermarket, start barracks: 4+66+(33-2;18+150) Casinum 9: 10+4+(10-2;3+22) Arretium new city on large harbour south-west of main group: 7+2+0 Changchun loses a defender on a hill: must have been two attackers. Start selling stuff in case we lose there. 483. 2083 Roma barracks, starts engineers. Tarracina barracks, start sewer system. Americans destroy Izumo. Abandon Uranium, for now 484. 2084 Roma engineers, start newest marines: 4+40+(43-0;27+204) Saturnia temple, start barracks: 1+8+(5-1;1+6) Tarquinia engineers, start trade goods: Beneventum 6: 1+18+(8-1;1+12) Changchun is down to one Battle Ship, so sell barracks and evacuate. Alba Longa 5: 2+6+(8-1;1+12) Casinum 10: 11+4+(17-2;3+24) Aquileia factory, start mfg plant: 1 profit +26+(10-0;2+16) Signs of British retreat from Pi-Ramesses; railroad very useful (as at Alba) for quick out-and-back for experience points. Brits get Changchun and send ground units to find ship. 485. 2085 Tarquinia 16: 3+69+(34-1;21+156) Neapolis 16, start engineers: 1 profit +72+(34-1;21+156) Pompeii 10: 0+15+(13-0;4+3) Tarracina sewer system, start trade goods: 4+60+(35-2;21+156) Pi-Ramesses temple, start Town Hall: 1+9+0 486. 2086 Material Tech 6 > Ground unit design (max defense but not overweight) Roma 18: 3+44+(44-0;27+210) Neapolis 14 plus engineers: 2+58+(34-1;21+156) Casinum 11: 11+5+(19-2;3+28) Puzzle: hardened Battle Ship attack strength 248 i.e. when undamaged is 372 but reduce by 6% to 350; tries to attack an American hardened marine 108/162 on a prairie, who should have a defense value of 243, but I get the mysterious suicide diagram that has 243 at top, 372 at left, 94 at bottom, and 100 at right. Why is 350 v 243 suicide? 487. 2087 4th lot of marines (holding machine gun at waist - SAME picture as the alpine marines) 256/384/2.0, arty; cost 189 (line). Research recycling. Tarquinia starts building 4th marines (but the first will be six or more turns coming unless we incorporate oldies). Ostia continues with the alpine marines for now; we should assemble them (veteran or elite if possible) for a wave attack on America when we have enough newbies to follow up. Tarracina 11: 3+69+(36-2;21+162) Roma starts building 4th marines. Americans seem to have undeserved success near Saturnia. 488. 2088 Recycling > Mat Tech 7 Arretium 3: 8+2+0 Casinum 12: 4+13+(20-2;4+28) Roma switches to Recycling Center Tarquinia ditto. Ostia ditto - we have 27 alpine marines, which may be enough. Neapolis and Tarracina start Recycling C 489. 2089 Saturnia barracks, start factory: 2+6+(6-2;1+6) Babylon was 12 but is now 8 after losing cavalry and ironclad! Egypt looking more secure with reinforcements, so Alexandria starts normal growth and Town Hall: 4+0+0 490. 2090 Ostia 17: 0+75+(33-0;21+156) Paestum 19: 1 profit +75+(46-1;27+432) Babylon has been reduced to 2 491. 2091 Tarquinia 17: 2+69+(39-1;24+180) Ur was 9, is now 3 492. 2092 Ur has revored to 3 and something has hit our ship but is back to 2 as ship leaves Uruk down from 12 to 9. And we have a man sailing to capture one or more of these ports, which should cause some sad losses of ships and anything carried on them. 493. 2093 Roma 19: 2+42+(46-0;27+222) Ostia recycling center, start Mil Acad Tarquinia Recyc, start trade goods Neapolis Recyc, start trade goods Arretium 4, 5+6+0 Tarracina 12] and Recyc, start Airport: 2+77+(37-3;21+162) Casinum max size needing sewer system but we'll finish factory Alexanria 3: 6+0+0 Pi-Ramesses 6 and Town Hall, start cathedral: 2+9+(10-4;1+10) First Mk III marine (490/392) has reached Saturnia; older ones are moving south with some alpine marines and old infantry. Uruk is cut from 10 to 6 safely. Capua ends Battle Ship line (currently 19 and looking as if they rule the seas), starts Recycling Center 494. 2094 Material Tech 7 > Air unit design (we could design 1110/888 ships costing 594) Paestum ends line of very strong Mk III marines (490/392), sells Mil Acad, and starts Recycling Beneventum factory, starts cathedral: 2+34+(8-1;1+12) Alba Longa Coastal Fortress, start factory: 2+6+(8-1;1+12) No enemies seen around Egypt this year or last year. Uruk down to 2 495. 2095 New Jet Fighters255/51/12.5 +1 fuel point, cost 224 (line). Research Mat Tech 8 Roma Recyc, start engineers Ostia Mil Acad, starts newest marines (256/384/2.0 arty) Akshak cut from 12 to 6 Building air units 496. 2096 Roma 17 plus engineers, start trade goods: 3+40+(44-0;27+210) Capua 17: 2+70+(40-2;24+180) Arretium Town Hall, start temple: 5+7+(5-1;1+6) Tarracina Airport, start Algae Plant: 1 profit +113+(31-2;18+138) Destroy Uruk, cut Akshak to 2 497. 2097 Pompeii factory, start mfg plant: 0+30+(13-0;4+30) Beneventum 7 and cathedral, start aqueduct: 7+22+(12-2;2+16) Tarracina Algae Plant, starts line of Jet Fighters: 14+83+(36-2;21+162) Casinum factory, start sewer system: 2+25+(20-2;4+28) Aquileia Mfg Plant, start aqueduct: 2+18+(13-1;2+20) 498. 2098 Capua Recycling C, start engineers: 2+70+(40-2;24+180) Saturnia 5: 1+9+(7-2;1+8) Tarquinia 18, start engineers: 3+78+(39-1;24+180) Tarracina 13: 13+89+(37-3;21+162) Destroy Babylon, head for Nara. 499. 2099 More 64/96 fanatics have landed in western Egypt, but that ship won't repeat the trick. Paestum Recyc, start trade goods: 1 profit +71+(46-1;27+432) Capua 15 plus engineers, start superhighways: 3+50+(38-2;21+174) Tarquinia 16 plus engineers Clusium 3: 4+1+0 Capture Nottingham 10 500.2100 Material Technology 8 > MT9 (but we could design overweight 740/592/1.5) Neapolis 15: 1 profit +72+(34-1;21+156) Beneventum 8: 7+24+(13-2;2+18) Tarracina 14: 12+102+(37-3;21+162) Aquileia aqueduct, start supermarket: 0+45+(13-1;2+20) Alexandria 4: 0+21+0 York was 11; we capture it 8 See C-evo test Book 31/4th 100 turns See C-evo test Book 31/6th 100 turns Category:C-evo test Book 31